championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Lemuria
Lemuria is an underwater continent in Champions Online. It is home to the Mandragalore, an ancient doomsday weapon that sunk Lemuria. The Lemurians are ancient enemies of the Atlanteans and the Empyreans. In-Game * Lemuria is unlocked by completion of a level 34 (available at 31 or 32) crisis mission. * Lemuria is connected to Monster Island via submarine. Official Profile There are secrets under the Ocean. You’ve heard whispers – children’s stories of underwater people, mermaids and naiads. Or myths of ancient civilizations, lost in the depths of the ocean floor. And you’ve ignored those stories. You’ve laughed them off as idle fancies. But you’d be wrong. There are people in the sea, but they are nothing so gentle nor so tame as mere mermaids. They are the Lemurians, the last of an ancient race of cold blooded metamorphs, shifting between lizard and human forms. Once, they worshipped the Bleak Ones, vengeful gods who devoured the souls of their followers upon death. The Lemurians turned from their gods in fear, forsaking also the ability to change shape and trapping themselves forever in human forms. Their own pride sank them into the depths of the Indian Ocean. Once, they ruled half the earth. Once, you would have bowed in fealty to them. Once, you would have cowered in fear when they went to war. And they went to war often. Their dream was not merely world domination, no. Their dream was immortality, and if they had to conquer all the world to unearth the secret of eternal life, then so be it. Listen very closely and you will hear whispers. You will hear of a civil war in the ocean trenches, of a king deposed and desperately trying to retake his Kingdom. You will hear of men transformed into lizards. You will hear of the Mandragalore, a weapon so deadly, so vast, that it destroyed an entire continent. You may even hear that the Bleak Ones have returned. If you are very lucky – or very, very unlucky – you may be able to convince the captain of the Aegir to take you there aboard his submarine. Welcome to Lemuria. History The myths tell us that, in ages past, it was the center of a mighty empire that stretched halfway around the world. It was inhabited by a reptilian race that was created from clay and fire by the ancient Bleak Ones. These vengeful gods filled the Lemurians with ambition and fear and gave them the ability to change their shape and work many kinds of magic. In return for these powers, the Lemurians would give their souls up in death to be devoured by the Bleak Ones. But the stories say that in their fear and pride the Lemurians turned away from the Bleak Ones and strove, through war and conquest, to attain the secrets of immortality. The Bleak Ones punished the Lemurians, locking them in human form and watching as their continent sank deep beneath the ocean waves. For thousands of years, the Bleak Ones left the Lemurians to their fate. Areas *Caliginous Depths *Old Lemuria *Bureau 17 has a small undersea science station *a Russian nuclear sub, The Cherenkov *The Undying Reef *Rastrinfhar's Abyss Villains *King Arvad *The Bleak Ones *Megalodon *The Bronze King *Karakardon shark men *Lemurian Golem *Leviathan *Shirak the Destructor *Zorran the Artificer External Links *Lemuria profile Category:Locations Category:Locations/Zones Category:Lemurians